¿Me Recuerdas?
by Hinta hyusha sempai
Summary: sasuke olvido a hinata, causándole a ella con su olvido solo penas y sufrimiento.Naruto al ver esto empieza a fijarse en hinata olvidándose de su amor por Sakura ¿ Sasuke recordara a tiempo a hinata? ¿Hinata olvidaría a Sasuke con el mejor amigo de este?


Dime ¿Me recuerdas?

Esta es una locura mas de Hinta espero la disfruten como yo disfruté escribiendola n_n

Aclaraciones: Naruto y todos sus personajes,no me pertenecen,Masashi Kishimoto,es el dueño de naruto yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer historias sasuhina nada más n_n y para escribir aunque a mi parecer insisto no lo hago bién h_n

OoOoOoO

_Sentada en una esquina del salón yo Hinata Hyuga, estoy viendote a ti, a Uchiha Sasuke, el chico que me enamoró y que un maldito accidente le hizo olvidarme. Es como si la discusión que hubiesemos tenido minutos antes del accidente le hubiese hecho aborrecerme.

_Tu sonrisa esa la cuál me derretía y me encantaba,ahora ya no me la dedicas a mi **no** ¿ya no? ¡SÍ! asi es, ahora la ocultas cuando la observas a ella ¡**si**! a la que era mi "enemiga" ¡JA! sonrió cuando pienso en esa palabra, "enemiga"a mí parecer es patetica e infantil ¡SÍ! por que Sakura Haruno nunca ha sido la villana de mi historia de amor o deberia decir de mi "**ex**" historia de amor con Sasuke.

_Si es cierto que hubieron peleas y ciertas situaciones que nos hicieron confundir, y que solo nos llevaron a una insana convivencia, no puedo creer lo irónica que es la vida ¡ahora, hasta nos saludamos! cosa que antes nos era imposible, ya que ella estaba enamorada de ti Sasuke. Y yo bueno no toleraba que por sus sentimientos hacia tu persona, ella me insultara, pero eso es, como dice un dicho muy sabio (al pasado, pisado) para ambas recae ese dicho, por que nuestra convivencia ahora es sana, lo que debió ser desde un principio.

_Lo admito, nuestra situacion, me consume,me devora y me mata de a poco, es cierto, este amor correspondido antes de que me mandarás al olvido, ahora me esta matando como el mas peligroso y mortal veneno ¿Pero...de que sirve un mortal y peligroso veneno, como lo es el amor correspondido pero olvidado, si mata de a poco?.

_Me encantaria que supieras que, yo sé, como saben tus besos **pero**...lo ignoras completamente ¿No es así? aún te amo, pero lo que actualmente siento por ti, lo oculto en mi silencio.

_Estar cerca de ti me bastaría, **pero me evitas, **cuando te saludo, dices Eres molesta Cuando nos toca en grupos algunos ejercicios dichos por el sensei, tu me dices frente al grupo .Es irritante tu presencia para mi, porque no mejor te dedicas hacer lo que dice en profesor en vez de mirarme todo el tiempo "tal vez no estoy en tus sueños, ni tampoco en tus recuerdos, sin embargo es a **ti **a quién **yo** solo miro" Quise contestarte y como siempre guarde silencio y baje la vista observando mis libros deseando no llorar frente a ti, todo esto es doloroso **y **lo mas doloroso es cuando acaban las clases y te vas susurrando a tus amigos un _Pero que loca, en serio ¿De donde la sacaron? ¿De un Hospital Psiquiátrico o Manicomio tal vez?_Eso hiere y mas cuando ellos tus amigos te piden que te calles, y luego voltean a verme, en su mirar reflejan lastima, no los culpo, se que soy patética ¿ Y qué?.

_¡TE AMO! mi corazón no sangra pero duele y duele mucho más al saber que en cada nuevo día te me vas y mis temores aparecen.

_Me duelen las entrañas de solo pensar que te enamores de Sakura-San ¿**Y Yo**?.Nunca pueda olvidarte y dejar de sufrir por ti ¡ES INJUSTO! Digo gritando contra la almohada de mi cama, detengo mi llanto y pienso _"mi cama"_ sonrio con meláncolia ¿Cuantás veces la compartimos? ¡muchas!, pero, como niños disfrutando de la compañia del otro. Tu contándome de las travesuras que hacias cuando niño en la compañia de Naruto.

_ Me acuerdo también, que yo sonreía como una niña chiquita al saber cosas de ti que nadie mas conocía,me sabia importante para tu persona, era gratificante sentirme de esa manera, incluso llegaba a pensar que servia para algo.

_Nunca mi cuerpo fue tuyo y me alegro de que asi fuera o si no mi dolor seria mucho más grande de lo que ya es y como siempre desde que ya no estas junto a mí, en mis sueños si lo estás, me sonries y te sonrio, me susurras palabras amor y cariño de acuerdo a tu personalidad claro está.

_Para mi cuando me decías_Te quiero Hinata_ Era un _Te amo Hinata_Eso lo sabía porque siempre dudabas cuando me lo decias, ya que cuando de verdad me decias "Te quiero" era cuando...hago memoria ¡CLARO! cuando llevabamos tiempo en conocernos, fue comico verte todo acomplejado y nervioso por una simple palabra "Te quiero" me dijste para luego besarme y estrecharme en un abrazo, ocultando asi tu sonrojo, a mi me pareció adorable parecías un niño chiquito que temía decir lo que sentia por miedo hacer rechazado .

_Tú eres mi sueño Sasuke, es maravilloso sentir tus calidos brazos estrecharme en un abrazo protector que llevo meses extrañando, tus besos y tus palabras de amor, **pero...**siempre hay un maldito **pero **y este, es que al despertar este sueño no es real todo es ficción hinata la vida real esa allá afuera me digo a mi misma en mis pensamientos.

_ Un nuevo dia gris da comienzo, me arreglo mas de lo habitual, obvio mi amiga Ten-Ten se da cuenta de esto, creo que todos en realidad, pero, en ese "TODOS" no estás tú.

_Sasuke Uchiha esta viendo a otra que no soy yo y los temores y miedos se hacen mas cercanos,¡NO!, "cercanos" no es la palabra Hinata,es una palabra a la que me he negado a comprender y esa maldita palabra es (realidad).

_Realidad que tendré que aceptar y que con el tiempo aliviará mi dolor.

_Hoy te veo mucho mas lejos que antes y lo ilógico es que estás un banco delante de mí. Hace tres semanas que sueño despierta, que no duermo bién, pensando en tí, mis amigos, se peocupan mucho por mí y yo solos los tranquilizo con palabras vacias como _"Se me pasará" aveces mi frase era "solo nesecito un poco de tiempo"_"descuiden, lo que siento por Sasuke, no dudrará mucho y la mas recurrente la que me digo a mi misma mientras lloro en mi habitación "necesito un poco mas de tiempo" ¿Tiempo? ¿Dije tiempo? ¡Años tal vez!.

_Otra vez como cada tarde me encuentro yo sola en esta habitación, llorando por lo ocurrido esta mañana ¿Te cuerdas que me regalaste unos hermosos prendedores para el cabello, junto con una medallita con la imagen del yin y yang? ¿**no?** ¿verdad? claro que no, pues tu me dijiste que jamás se separaban que ellos estaban juntos, como nosotros, ¡PUES,MENTISTE! hoy decidí llevar esa cadena puesta tal vez...solo tal vez ...si la llevaba puesta, tú te fijarías en mí y me recordarías ¿no?.

_Ese era mi pensar cuando iba por los pasillos de la universidad, pero...cuando llegué a la entrada del salón, me sorprendió de sobremanera lo que mis ojos presenciaban: Una Sakura feliz, mientras te abrazaba dando te las gracias frente a todos los presentes no sabía él porqué de ese abrazo, pero Sakura-San me sacó de dudas diciendo_¡Esta muy bonita, muchas gracias Sasuke!_Y ahí parada frentre a la entrada de aquel salón me di cuenta de "**Eso**" tan bonito que traía ella en las manos, era una cadena igual a la que yo portaba en mi cuello y que por inercia oculté con mi mano izquierda.

_Creo que observé la alegria de Sakura y la tuya ,aunque no se notase. Los observé por un minuto me hice la fuerte siguiendo mi camino, hacia mi asiento ocultando todo el tiempo la cadenita entre mi mano, esa que crei especial por saberla unica, pero eso ya no es así ¿cierto? una vez ya, comenzado la clase y después de ver que todos prestaban atención al sensei, me quité lo que antes había pensado sería algo especial para tí y que cuando lo vieras me recordarías, pero... que ilusa fui eso **NO** fue lo que ocurrió, si no todo lo contrario, tú me recordaste a mí que tu ya me haz olvidado.

_Terminó la clase,yo Hinata Hyuga no presté atención alguna al sensei cuando hizo su clase y mucho menos cuando este se marchó. Empecé a recoger mis cosas para poder marcharme me sentía fatal asi que decidí no tomar la proxima clase.

_Estaba por guardar un libro que me faltaba, pero...Tu voz me hizo sobresaltarme,¡SI!, tu voz esa que no habia escuchado hacia ya unos 6 meses mas o menos y que nuevamente la escuchaba despertando esas malditas iluciones, de que tu me recordarías.

_¡Oye tú!, mañana en mi casa_Terminaste por decir con asco y repulsión, en tu tono de voz, olvidé aquello e inconcientemente pregunté cuando ya estabas por abandonar el salón de clases en compañia de Sakura-San _¿Tú casa? detuviste tus pasos y volteaste a verme, tus ojos, esos que muchas veces me trasmitian sus sentimientos de amor, de felicidad, ahora solo demostraban ¿nada?.

_¡Qué! ¿acaso aparte de loca, eres sorda? El sensei dijo que trabajariamos juntos este semestre. Aunque eso no me agrade en nada no quiero reprobar ¿Eso si lo entiendes verdad?_ Tus palabras me dolieron en demasía ¿Pero? El dolor en mi corazón no se ve, si pudieras verlo...No, dudo mucho que mi dolor, te importara si pudieras verlo _

_¿Sabes una cosa?_ Me dijistes sin moverte de tu posición lo mismo me ocurría a mi, desde mi puesto estaba inmovil y muda por tu crueldad tan gélida, hacia mi persona, estaba realmente asombrada por tu actitud se que no recordabas lo nuestro ¿Pero era necesario tanto odio y desprecio de tu parte?.

_Me irritas más que todas esas molestosas y berrinchudas fans, me gustaria no volver a vert...fuistes interrumpido por Sakura-San, que se puso delante de ti con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, aunque tus vocablos fueron interrumpidos, los tres sabiamos muy bién lo que dirías.

_Verás Hinata este... a ti y a Sasuke-Kun los pusieron como compañeros para el trabajo de Iruka sensei y bueno Sasuke quiere sacar calificaciones excelentes tu debes ...calló por unos segundos y continuó_ todos sabemos como es él _sonrió forzada_ Asi que te esperamos en su casa maña...ella no terminó ya que tu la tomaste de su muñeca y comenzaste a caminar con ella, yo no lloré por mucho que fuera mi dolor, habián alumnos todavía dentro del salón asi que con toda la dignidad que aún tenía me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y luego me despedí de los que antes eran "**Nuestros **amigos" ahora solo eran **Mis** "amigos".

_Naruto y tú ya no se hablaban creo saber el porqué, Sakura Haruno tú cercanía con ella a Naruto-Kun no le agrado. Pienso yo que es porque el ha gustado de ella desde que eran chiquitos, era ese el motivo de que ya no se les viera juntos como los buenos amigos que eran. En fin una vez me despedí de mis amigos diciendoles que iría al dentista y que por eso no iría a la proxima clase ellos me creyeron mi gigantesca mentira eso a mi parecer me hacia la mas mala amiga del mundo ¿Que me costaba decir que iría a pensar un poco mi situación sentimental ? ¡NADA! pero bueno lo hecho hecho estaba.

_ Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un parque me senté en una banca cubierta por hojas que el otoño se encargaba de desprender de los indefensos arbolitos una vez me senté pensé debatiéndome en ir o no a la casa de Sasuke. Pensaba y meditaba los pros y los contra pero nunca me decidi hasta que empecé a notar un incesante frio recorrerme de pies a cabeza asi que meti mis manitas en los bolsillos de mi chaleca que llevaba puesta y encontré "eso" que hizo que mis iluciones se rompieran y como mis iluciones rompí en llanto, mi llanto, era silencioso pero llanto al fin y al cabo.

_Observé ese recuerdo de lo nuestro, decidí que aunque doliera, ya no haría caso omiso al "Si lo amas, dejalo ir" ya no más sufrimiento y pensamientos de dolor ¡No! ya no más, como creí amar a Naruto aparecistes tú dandome la posibilidad de volver armar mi corazón roto ,como te amo Sasuke ¿Podría yo olvidarte y empezar de nuevo?,

_Aunque me costó mucho esfuerzo no quise por ningún motivo mirar hacia atrás y ver lo que dejé en aquella banca de aquel parque.

_Los días pasaron y...

_Y ahora lloraba, lloraba al saberme débil ¿Por qué? porque **no** fui a su casa para cierto trabajo, asi como tampoco había asistido a la universidad dentro de esa semana, a ella poco le importaba sus calificaciones, en realidad, ya nada le importaba, ¿Si a Sasuke no le importaba sus sentimientos por él? ¿Porque ella debía preocuparle las calificaciones de Sasuke?.

_Si algo había aprendido de su padre era que la dignidad Hyuga estaba primero y ella de eso tenia mucho vaya que si tenia dignidad Hyuga.

_Iría cuando quisiera a universidad además su padre estaba muy lejos en una reunion de negocios en otro continente demasiado lejos como para reprocharle su debilidad y mas si esta era ocasionada por un chico ¿Donde estaba esa hinata que la palabra ¡SUPERACIÓN! era su meta en la vida? ¿superar sus sonrojos? ¿superar su tartamudeos?¿su debilidad frente al resto?.

_Ahí debil por un chico, débil por no alimentarse bién, por no dormir pensando en un amor **no** correpondido, **si** asi era... ¿Qué hacía ahí, tendida en su cama, matandose sola? ¿Eh?. Él seguía su vida sin importarle la de ella, entonces...¿Porque mierda ella no hacía lo mismo? _Esto tiene que acabar_se escuchó decirse,mientras dificultosamente se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse algo decente para comer, luego de haber preparado algo "decente" dentro de toda esa semana sin hacerlo,observó su departamento y vio que estaba tan descuidado como lo estaba ella si mal no recordaba Ten-Ten, Kiba,Shino y Naruto según ella suponía después de los horarios de la universidad venían a verla, tocando la puerta de su departamento cada tarde y como cada tarde ella como una idiota les decia_¡Vayanse quiero estar sola! aún así ellos insistían todos los días y como todos los dias ellos iban y ella repetía lo mismo.

_Esta vez no sería así_ ella ordenaría ese desastre, se ducharía, se pondría algo decente y cocinaría una exquisitez para ellos, a sus amigos siempre solían gustarle sus manera de cocinar al igual que...no,no,no y mas no, eso quedaría en el pasado,¿En donde se había quedado...?. Asi cocinar para sus amigos y con hechos demostrarles que cambiaría ese estado depresivo, por uno optimista, seria una manera de empezar a retomar de nuevo su confiaza y cariño ¿Qué no vendrían sus amigos?¿Entonces que hacía ahí sentada perdiendo el tiempo? ¡A ORDENAR, PERO RÁPIDO!.

_Ellos vendrían a las cinco y media de la tarde y eran las tres y media, tenía poco tiempo, si queria impresionarlos tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para poder hacer ese hecho realidad.

Continuara...

Notas: Hinta Hyusha o hinatakoharu como me quieran decir n/n

_Este capitulo, me base en una canción para hacerlo lo de la cadenita bueno esa idea se me ocurrió al ver boys over flowers ¿Porque? por que me gusto lo que le dice el protagonista a yandi no es que raye en este dorama ¿Pero que puedo hacer? me gusta mucho el protagonista es lindo.

Pasando de mis gustos personales la historia Quedate conmigo NO me base principalmente en boys over flowers si no mas bién en una amiga que le sucedió esto y digamos que su final fue un final feliz por que ella se quedó junto al chico rico y hasta la actualidad están juntos creo que con planes de casarse les parecerá mentira pero es verdad U_U

n_n Quiero darles las gracias por la paciencia a ustedes a quienes leen mis historias y a ustedes sasuhinistas cuidense con cariño y respeto Hinta Hyusha Sempai o como me quieran decir va a conciencia de cada n_n


End file.
